


Nightmares

by TheRealLadyLoki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Mutants, Hero Wade, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Mutant Powers, Parent Peter, Parent Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealLadyLoki/pseuds/TheRealLadyLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's been known to have some pretty bizarre nightmares, but the ones he has while pregnant seem to take the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Wade looked at his reflection, dejected. "Never thought I'd say this, but _damn_ this suit is unflattering."

Peter rolled his eyes, "That's because you're six and a half months pregnant with twins, love. Spandex doesn't leave much to the imagination." He rubbed a soothing hand over Wade's considerable baby bump, before continuing, "And you know how I feel about you taking missions this far along. The red and black is practically like a giant bulls-eye."

Wade actually seemed offended. "I know that I have a reputation for being somewhat... _careless_ at times, but I can be careful if I really set my mind to it." Peter had known Wade long enough to know that 'careful' by his standards meant only losing a hand instead of a whole arm, or taking a bullet to the leg instead of one to the side of the head. Careful, but not careful enough.

Before they could really get into the familiar back-and-forth, however, a tiny hand shot out and latched onto Wade's pant leg, pulling on the spandex to try and get his attention. "Daddy!"

"Hey, angel-face." He scooped her up with one arm, like she weighed nothing at all. "What's shakin', little girl?"

"Daddy leaving." Little arms found their way around his scarred neck, a tiny halo of chocolate curls coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Yep, just about to." He confirmed, allowing Peter to help him finish dressing now that he was down an arm. "But you don't think I'd hit the road before saying goodbye to my best girl, do ya?" He shifted her a little, trying to get more comfortable. "Hot damn, you're heavy. What's your Papa been feeding you? Rocks?"

That earned him a little chuckle, before the little girl's brown eyes widened. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a piece of paper, before shoving it at Wade's chest. "For Daddy!" She proclaimed proudly.

She shifted until she was seated on his shoulders, freeing up Wade's other hand so that he could unfold the picture that she'd drawn for him. At only five, she was hardly a world famous artist - in fact, she had about as much talent as Wade, who often enjoyed drawing little cartoons of himself blowing the brains out of, shanking, and all around torturing his various victims - but Wade adored the little pictures that she'd make for him before one of his missions.

While he was gone, he'd barely be in contact with his family. Peter understood that this was for their safety and, while he would worry himself sick more often than not, he knew that Wade could handle himself. But his princess... well, she wasn't quite old enough to grasp what her Daddy did for a living, why he always came home hurt, and why her Papa wouldn't let her see him until he was 'better'. So she'd draw him little pictures so that he wouldn't forget that they were waiting for him back home. Like that could ever happen.

This particular picture is of Wade in his Deadpool costume, holding hands with his daughter. There were two pink, unidentifiable blobs in front of them. Wade pointed to them, "What're those?"

She laughed, "Little sisters." Wade and Peter shared a look. They'd wanted to be surprised about the gender, and they hadn't really talked about names. So how did...?

"Evvie," Peter said gently, as Wade carefully refolded the picture and tucked it safely into his suit. "We don't know the genders of the babies. For all we know, it could be two little boys in there. How can you be so sure...?"

Evvie looked scandalized, "I can see them, silly."

Wade's eyes widened, "It's her mutation." Looking around the small, dimly lit bathroom, his eyes finally settled on the medicine cabinet. Evvie wasn't tall enough to reach it herself, so there was no way she could remember everything inside. "Evvie, angel-face... can you tell me what's inside the medicine cabinet?"

She stared at it for several seconds, before nodding, "A box of _Peanuts_ band-aids, a lot of yellow bottles, Daddy's scar cream, that stuff Papa puts on my cuts so they don't hurt anymore, toothpaste, Papa's contact lenses..." she rattled off every last thing without once having to open the cabinet. Peter stared, wide-eyed.

"She has x-ray vision. My five-year-old has x-ray vision." Peter looked down at the little girl, who had suddenly decided that maybe her new trick wasn't as amazing as she'd originally thought.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, suddenly unsure whether she should have mentioned her new discovery or not.

"No, no, no, it's not a bad thing at all." Peter hurried to placate her, not wanting her to get the wrong idea about her new capabilities. "It's just something that makes you special, just like me and Daddy. We're real proud of you, little girl."

Evvie beamed from the compliment, before being scooped up into Wade's arms again. She giggled when he placed a kiss on one of her chubby cheeks, before helping him to pull down his mask. She patted his chest where she knew the picture would be, before slithering out of his arms and running off to finish getting ready to spend the day with Grandpa Tony and Pop-Pop Steve. He shouted an 'I love you' at her back and she turned around briefly to blow a wet kiss in his direction, before disappearing.

"Well, that was unexpected..." Wade nodded, but didn't seem to be too terribly shocked. "Is it normal for kids to present their mutation this early?"

Wade shrugged, "Beats me. It's not like we really have much to go on, baby boy, considering that you were bitten by a radioactive spider and this fugly mug, well..." here, he trailed off. "As long as she's happy, I don't care. I mean, did we ever really think she had a chance of being _normal_? Just look at who she popped out of."

Peter smiled, before patting his swollen belly affectionately. "You're a great Dad, Wade." A pause. "Come back safe now, okay?"

Wade pressed his masked lips to Peter's forehead, before whispering, "Don't I always?" Peter chose not to answer that question.

* * *

It's pretty cliché, as far as ransom letters go. _If you ever want to see your daughter again_...

He laughed it off at first. Very, _very_ few people knew that he had a kid, let alone two more on the way. And those lucky few that _did_ know weren't about to risk their lives by blabbing about something so sensitive. Wade had made it clear that he'd do whatever was necessary to keep his family safe, even if that meant all but forgetting them as soon as he stepped out the door for a mission. No wedding ring. No cell phone calls. No photos, except for -

His eyes widened as he felt around his suit for the picture that Evvie had drawn for him, only to come up empty. He'd lost the picture. It had had _her name_ on it. And suddenly, his chest is constricting and he's finding it near impossible to breathe because his daughter, his little girl, his _angel_ has been kidnapped by a real monster of a man that isn't above using a five-year-old girl as a bargaining chip for his own life.

And Deadpool didn't exactly have the best track record with hostages.

Peter must've been beside himself, if they hadn't taken him out in order to get to Evvie in the first place. He pulled out his phone, contemplated calling him, before deciding against it. He can't risk anyone else, not when it was his own foolishness that had put his daughter in harm's way in the first place. Once everything as said and done and his little girl was safely back at home, she was never leaving his sight again. _Never_.

Instead of calling Peter, he called the number at the bottom of the ransom note. As expected, the man picked up almost immediately. "And here I was thinking that you'd never call."

Wade didn't waste time with pleasantries, "Look, I don't know what you thought you'd gain by kidnapping Everett, but I'm gonna make this clear right now. For every hair you hurt on her head, I'll cut off a finger. For every bruise, I'll slice you open. For every broken bone, I'll put a bullet in you."

Laughter could be heard on the other end of the line. "And if she's dead?"

Wade's heart stopped. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll wish you were too."

"Be here by five o'clock, and we'll see if you can make good on your promises." There's a terrified scream in the background before the line goes dead, and Wade can't fight back the bile rising in his throat. He barely has enough time to make it to the nearest trashcan before he vomits.

He tried to remind himself that his little girl was smart, that it was the unfortunate reality that they'd been training her for a situation like this for as long as she could remember. It came with the territory, when your grandparents were Captain America and Iron Man, and your fathers were Spider-Man and Deadpool (especially with the kind of enemies that Deadpool had). She knew to comply with whatever the kidnapper wanted, to not try to fight or talk back... She knew to wait for someone to save her.

"Shit," Wade looked at the address again, before checking the time. Kidnappers were rarely thoughtful enough to consider the effects of rush hour traffic when attempting to get _anywhere_ in New York. At this rate, he'd _never_ make it on time. And then he remembered. He grabbed his phone again and dialed the number for the taxi service.

Not three minutes later, a familiar cabbie pulled up in front of the bar.

* * *

"Oh, yes. _Very_ original. Tell me, where's the vat of hungry sharks? Or did you blow the budget on duct tape?" Wade had arrived at exactly 4:59 to find... well, not your typically kidnapping scene. Not that he often dealt with kidnappings, but this one was fairly atypical.

The scene was rather cliché, a final showdown located on top of some freakishly tall building. Since it was the middle of January, it was already dark and they were so high up it almost seemed like you could reach out and touch the stars. Evvie had been duct taped down to what looked like a reinforced flag pole, hanging off the side of the building. From the clock positioned just beneath her, counting down far more quickly than Wade would've liked, it was clear she was attached to a bomb.

In the soap operas, the victim was usually bound and gagged and being used as a human shield against the coppers, or whoever it was that had arrived to save the day. It wasn't often that they were literally left out to dry on the side of the building, but Wade considered this a plus. Less chance of her accidentally getting caught in the crossfires and all that. The perceived advantage flew out the window when he saw what was in the crooks hand.

The man smirked, "Do you know what this is, Wade?"

Wade scowled, "A lowlife like you would resort to a dead man's switch."

"Lowlife? Maybe." He hummed appreciatively, like the insult was actually some form of compliment. "I like to think that I'm just incredibly resourceful. You see, with this little baby, I don't even have to be alive to end that poor girl's life. The minute my finger leaves the trigger, well... _kaboom_."

"You think that's gonna stop me from turning you into a human kabob?" Wade snapped, more than happy to run the bastard through for what he'd done.

"And risk your daughter's life?" He smirked, "I think not."

 _That_ made Wade pause. He was up the creek without a paddle, and the boat was taking on water. If he waited, Evvie would get blown off the side of the building regardless. But if he attacked, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't take his finger off the trigger in the middle of battle. Wade frowned. This was why he didn't handle hostage situations. It was so much easier when he didn't have to worry about somebody actually surviving the whole debacle.

The timer hit two minutes. Waiting around was no longer an option.

Removing his twin katanas from their sheath, he charged. The man raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Instead, he produced a small pocket blade and easily outmaneuvered Wade, before knocking the blades aside and using the temporary opening to thrust the blade through Wade's left knee. Evvie screamed, watching as Wade staggered backward, a dark red rose blooming on his outfit.

"Motherfucker," Wade howled, the pain becoming that much worse when the slimy bastard yanked the blade back out. "You're gonna pay for making my kid cry."

This time, when he swung the first katana, it made contact. It kissed the thick skin of the old bastard's neck, not hard enough to do any major damage, save for make him bleed like a bitch. And hadn't he promised to torture him for every hair that he hurt on his daughter's head? He bet that quite a few of her curls were caught in that nasty duct tape swaddling job...

"That the best you can do? I think your little brat bit me harder than that." The man laughed, before twisting around to block Wade's neck chop. "Your aim seems to be a little off, love. Its almost like you're upset about something."

"Fuck, yeah I'm upset. Upset she didn't bite your sorry ass harder." He swung again, this time impaling the man's hand with the blade. There was a sharp _snap_ as the edge went through the dead man's switch and caused it to short-circuit.

He shoved down _hard_ , slamming the blade into the rooftop and effectively locking the old geezer into place. With a swift kick to the head, he knocked him out. Thirty seconds left on the timer. He rushed over to Evvie and began trying to undo the masses of duct tape that were currently holding her down, doing his best to tug his other katana through the tape without hurting her. It would've been so much easier if she wasn't _squirming_ so much.

And then her eyes seemed to get that much bigger and she started squirming harder. He was about to chastise her - they didn't have time to be messing around like this - when she screamed "He's got a gun!"

And though he didn't remember ever seeing a gun on the other man, he distantly remembers that his daughter just presented her mutation. And then the shot rang out and suddenly, he wasn't thinking very much at all.

Because time is up, and they're both falling.

* * *

There's a moment of silence as he's first coming to, and then he hears, "You're a real idiot, you know that, Wilson?"

"Ah, Pops?" Tony was looming over him with a rather disappointed look on his face, and he realized that he was in Stark Tower, in Peter's old bedroom. "What'd I do this time?"

Tony frowned, as if he couldn't believe that he was the one that had gotten stuck telling the moron exactly what had happened. "You ate week old sushi while six and a half months pregnant, that's what you did. You're lucky that you can't die, because stupidity certainly would've done you in by now."

Wade looked confused, "Wait... so I didn't head out on a mission and fall off the side of a building trying to rescue Evvie?"

"No..." Tony reached out, checking Wade's forehead for a fever. "You probably just had a nightmare induced by the food poisoning. Apparently, you're healing factor doesn't really give a damn if you're puking your guts up... just as long as you're not puking up blood."

Before he could say anything else, the door flew open and his princess came rushing in, throwing herself onto the bed beside him. He quickly wrapped her up in his arms, thankful to feel that she is safe and healthy and decidedly _not_ strapped to a pole about to fall to her death. Because Wade isn't a hero and he didn't think he'd ever forgive himself if anything happened to his little girl because of that.

And then Peter joined them, sitting beside his husband and placing a kiss on the top of his scarred head. "We were so worried, you know. I didn't know what to think when you just up and collapsed like that." But he did know, and Wade could see it in his eyes. The fear that the cancer was more powerful than the healing factor was very real and ever present.

"You better believe I'm not going anywhere for a very long time, baby boy." Wade readily assured. That seemed to calm some of Peter's fears.

"You'll never guess what happened today, Daddy!" Evvie jumped in, excited.

Wade looked between them expectantly, and Peter was the one who filled in the blanks. "Everett presented her mutation. X-ray vision."


End file.
